The experiments employ NIR, visible, and UV lasers to map the resonance Raman profile of carbon nanotubes. The goal is to provide experimental verification of the theoretical 1-D electronic behavior and the vibrational structure predicted for single wall nanotubes. A striking result is the confirmed dependence of the positions of some Raman bands with respect to the laser wavelength, due to the nanotube diameter dependence of both the phonon modes and the electronic energy gap, and the resultant electron-phonon coupling.